


Kara & Maggie brOTP

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara & Maggie BrOTP, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: After Alex proposes Maggie freaks out and somehow ends up seeking out Kara for advice. The Maggie & Kara brOTP





	Kara & Maggie brOTP

"Hey Maggie what are you doing here" Kara asks opening the door wide with a smile on her face 

Maggie seems to visibly shrink before her as she says "Kara, we need to talk" 

Kara quickly ushers her inside shutting the door before asking "Is everything ok? Is Alex ok?"

"Alex is fine, I'm the one freaking out" Maggie admits in a small voice

Kara moves like she is itching to hug Maggie but holds herself back knowing how sometimes Maggie doesn't like to be touched. She asks "What's wrong Maggie?"

Maggie doesn't look up as she says "Alex asked me to marry her and I said yes"

Kara momentarily squeals in excitement quickly moving to wrap Maggie in her arms before pulling back and asking confusedly "why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I'm going to screw it up" Maggie says in a small voice

Kara curses the ghosts that stand over Maggie shoulders, the demons that rattle around in her head as she tries to assure the woman before her "No you're not"

Unfortunately Maggie isn t having any of it as she begins to pace saying "Yes I am, I screw up everything I care about, my friendships my family, my relationships I…"

Kara realising Maggie is spiralling does the only thing she can think of, she slaps her leaving Maggie staring shocked as she asks "did you just slap me"

Knowing it is now or never Kara says "Yes now pull yourself together woman!" before softening "Maggie, you're an amazing girl and while Rao knows we've had our disagreements you love my sister so you're going to shut up and listen to what I'm about to tell you ok?"

Maggie nods surprised at the sudden change in the normally meek woman

"Good. Maggie, Alex loves you, and nothing is going to change that"seeing Maggie begin to open her mouth Kara holds up a hand "not finished" making Maggie promptly snap her mouth shut as the blonde continues "I know you're terrified about screwing this up, and Rao knows I probably don't help especially with the whole throw you into space thing. But listen carefully. You will not screw this up. I've seen you and Alex together and you care about each other far too much to let anything tear you apart. So for the love of Rao put on your big girl pants and go marry my sister"

"You really mean that?" Maggie asks

Kara places a reassuring hand on Maggie shoulder "Maggie, you should know by now, when it comes to Alex I would do anything to protect her. I have never completely trusted anyone with her before, but I trust you"

In moments Kara is tackled by a crying Latina and takes Maggie into her arms offering the silent comfort and reassurance the woman needs. Eventually though Maggie pulls back saying "thanks Kara, you always know the exact right thing to say"

"You're welcome, now go get the girl"


End file.
